hagurefandomcom-20200214-history
A Crude Panic on the Beach!
|image = |kanji = 渚の鬼畜パニック！ |romaji = Nagisa no Kichiku Panikku! |airdate = August 17, 2012 |episode = 7th Episode (Season 1) |opsong = Realization |edsong = Ai no Sei de Nemurenai |previous = Supersonic! Sleipnir |next = BABEL's Ranking Matches Begin }}A Crude Panic on the Beach! (渚の鬼畜パニック！, Nagisa no Kichiku Panikku!) is the seventh episode of season one, first aired on August 17, 2012. Synopsis This episode starts off with Miu wearing a bikini, and after Kuzuha and Izumi are done picking up the swimsuits, Miu tried to wear another one. Elsewhere, in Alayzard, a meeting is being held inside the castle. Volk Laem Aleclasta IV, a Pope from a church, directly from the Aleclasta Empire, discussed that everyone must eliminate the remaining devils after Galious' death. Risty agreed with that proposal, as does Balaam Dai Aron Disdia, the emperor of the Disdian Empire. Upon his agreement, Balaam discussed that the daughter of Galious, Miu, is missing, and he suggested that they should capture her. Risty quickly disagreed because she claimed that Miu could not be a threat to Alayzard, but Pope Volk already agreed with Balaam. Balaam told him that Miu is in another world, away from Alayzard. Back on planet Earth, it's a bright and sunny day at the beach. Haruka complained about taking a break when she, along with Minami and Ryouhei, whom they are relaxing, are still in exams. Ryouhei told Haruka that it was an offer she accepted from the little girl's mother back at the hotel. He also told her that she is the one who told that lady that it was Akatsuki who saved that little girl from a terrorist. As Kuzuha and Izumi met him again, Akatsuki was impressed that they are wearing the swimsuits and gave them a good opinion. Miu showed up behind Izumi, as she was wearing a nearly-exposing white swimsuit. Akatsuki asked why is Miu wearing that "embarrassing" swimsuit, and that reason is because she chose it with her eyes clothes. Before Akatsuki and the girls are going to have some fun, Miu invited Haruka to play along, but Haruka refused, until Ryouhei convinced her to go with Miu, so Haruka agreed, while Ryouhei stayed in the shade and Minami is sunbathing. As they head over to the beach house, there was a commotion about an unusual event. Then, Kaidou appeared again, working on his part-time job at the beach. After meeting Akatsuki and the girls, Kaidou showed them a flyer about the upcoming event, a special game of "tag". He wants Akatsuki to participate, but when he is in, Miu decides to participate, as well as Kuzuha, Izumi, and Haruka. Before the game began, with the help of Kaidou, the organizing lady chose Akatsuki to be "it". The rules of the game said that the contestants have one hour to find him and take off his swim trunks. The first contestant to take off his swim trunks wins the contest. The special game of "tag" has begun, and Akatsuki jumped to the cliff, and that chase reminded him of Valkyria and her army of maids back in Alayzard. The first two girls found him and tried to take off his swim trunks, but Akatsuki already have his upper hand, by taking their bras, leaving them exposed. He then jumped down, but the other contestants found him. Miu asked Haruka about his trunks that should be removed by now, but Haruka told her that he cannot be caught easily. And he wasn't, because he took more bras from the other girls, and knocked the other guys down. Back in Alayzard again, Risty discussed that Miu was taken to another world by a dimensional gate, and that only a certain someone from that other world is capable enough to cross the gate. Balaam claimed that this "someone" happens to be Akatsuki, and even Risty realized that. Moving back on the beach, with the other guys beaten and the girls exposed by Akatsuki, there are only four girls left in a contest; Miu, Kuzuha, Izumi, and Haruka. Izumi had a plan, she wants Miu and Haruka to take a break, while she and Kuzuha can take care of Akatsuki, standing on the water. Kuzuha used her Earth magic to shoot the sand cannon, while Izumi used her Water magic to hit him, but they all missed as he dodged their attacks. Akatsuki was about to remove Izumi's bra, until he fell for a trap. As the girls are going to remove his swim trunks, he disappeared and came out of the sand below Izumi, taking her bra. Akatsuki will now remove Kuzuha's swimsuit, but Kaidou stopped him, because he told him that if Kuzuha's swimsuit is removed, the show that he is recording will be cancelled. So Akatsuki moved on and chased Haruka while she hid in the women's shower room, with Minami taking a shower to remove all the oil from her body. Akatsuki found Haruka as the other girls, except Minami, who ran away. While he is distracted by Minami getting out, Haruka got her advantage, until she slipped while the soap is on the ground. Akatsuki saved her from falling down, and then, he took her bra, thus eliminating her. Miu is the only one left, as she hides under water, but Akatsuki appeared behind her, and helps her cover herself, by touching her breast,due to her swimsuit exposing her. The time was up, which means that the special "tag" game is over, and since both Akatsuki and Miu are in the water, which is off-limits, they are both disqualified, thus ending the contest in a draw. Afterwards, he grabbed her to take her home. Back in Alayzard once again, in front of the gate, Emperor Balaam brought a new "hero" named Phil Barnett, who is also from Earth, which means that he can travel to another world. Balaam ordered Phil to go to Earth, capture Miu, and take her back to Alayzard. He also orders him to kill Akatsuki if he gets in the way. Risty objects that order, trying to defend Akatsuki for claiming that he is the true hero. Balaam, however, disapproves her claim, because he told her that Leon Aceperio is the one true hero for trying to defeat Galious, even though he was killed. Not only does Balaam treat him like a "rogue hero", but he also treated him like a "traitor" and a "coward", insulting his name for his carelessness. Before Phil moved out, Zechs Doltrake, the commander-in-chief of the Sherfied empire, challenged him to a battle, so that he wants him to test his strength. Category:Episode Category:Season one